<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mask of Hate by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246715">Mask of Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Halloween Kills, Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2 sided story, F/M, Halloween, Horror, Inspired by Ice Nine Kills, Laurie replaces Sherry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Leon enter Raccoon City, however, the monster this time is something they have never dealt with before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning of The End of Raccoon City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 31st, 1998</p><p>The rain gleamed over the windshield of Leon’s car, highlighting his tense expression. He was driving to Racoon City, to begin his first day as a rookie cop. Breathing in, Leon changed the station, looking to see if there was anything he could intervene in, just so he could impress the chief.</p><p>For a few hours, all there was was just typical inner city crimes, robberies, car thefts, the regular. However, 2 hours into his drive, a certain dispatch interested Leon much more than the others.</p><p>“All units respond<br/>Multiple fatalities reported on Orange Grove Ave<br/>Suspect has been identified as one Michael Myers<br/>He is armed and extremely dangerous<br/>Shoot to kill, I repeat, shoot to kill, over.”</p><p>Leon could’ve sworn he had heard the name before, however the fact that it was a murder call intrested him much more.</p><p>Noting a gas station up ahead, Leon pulled over, deciding to take a bottle of water to cool down the adrenaline. Getting out of the cop car, Leon slowly realized that things were quiet.</p><p>Too quiet.</p><p>Pulling out his police assigned flashlight, Leon got out of his car, and entered the gas station, noting that there was nobody, walking over to the back exit, Leon noticed a body, a knife wound clearly cut across it.</p><p>“Sir, are you ok?”</p><p>“Myers…”</p><p>“Has Michael Myers been here?” Leon asked, panicking, as he noted the man's skin go from white, to pale.</p><p>“Dispatch, this is Leon S. Kennedy, the new recruit, I uh, found somebody who was affected by him, can you get an ambulance out here?”</p><p>“Kennedy,” A female voice, one Leon didn’t recognize spoke over the radio. “Stay out of the city, that’s an order!”</p><p>“Says who!?” Leon snapped back; there were people dying out there, and they had the audacity to force him to fall back?</p><p>“Jill Valentine.”</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>“Ms. Valentine, with all due respect, I think a serial killer prowling through the city is much more different than say, a bank robbery.”</p><p>Sighing, Jill responded. “Look rookie, you die out there, I can guarantee you’ll be nothing more than a statistic,”</p><p>“That’s a chance I’m willing to take to save people,” Turning off the radio, Leon could feel himself being watched, turning around, Leon grabbed the revolver the assailant was holding, threw it across the station, pulled out his own, and analyzed his target. She appeared to be a 20 something, with a biker helmet covering up her face.</p><p>“Name and occupation, kiddo.”</p><p>“Claire Redfield, college student,”</p><p>“Redfield, as in-”</p><p>“Chris, yes,”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, I was about to shoot you there,” Leon nervously laughed, lowering the revolver.</p><p>“Look, do you have a car, I need a ride into the city,”</p><p>“Whoa kid, I’m tryin to save people here, just stay here, and I’m gonna get everyone else here too,”</p><p>“Y’know…” Claire trailed off, pulling out a camcorder, “I do have footage of you yelling at a police official, so…”</p><p>Leon breathed in, considering his options.</p><p>“Look, I suggest you improve that attitude, cause let me tell you, the people of RC are very… trigger happy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Divide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SKKKKRTTTTTTTTT!</p><p>Leon quickly pulled out of the gas station, with Claire in the passenger's seat. Claire herself was fiddling with a desert eagle she brought with her. They were having casual conversion, well, casual considering the current circumstances. However, they both quieted down when they heard Leon’s radio start emitting static.</p><p>“Officer Kennedy?”</p><p>“Jill! What’s going on?”</p><p>“I got word from outside sources, they’re sending in police from the next town over to wrap off the city,”</p><p>“Shit, when are they arriving?”</p><p>“Midnight.” Leon checked the time in his car.</p><p>11:39</p><p>“Kid, hold onto your boots,” Leon said, smirking at Claire. Leon slammed on the gas pedal, going from 35 to 95 in seconds.</p><p>“Jesus, Leon! Slow down!” Claire yelled, her desert eagle falling out of her hand, and landing in the backseat.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon kid, live a little,” Leon replied, his foot still in the same position it was in before.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I can’t exactly live if the police find my body in 900 different pieces, Leon!” Claire roared, staring out the window.</p><p>“...Guys,” Jill was still on the radio.</p><p> </p><p>12:02</p><p>Leon and Claire slowly drove into Raccoon City, as she had convinced him to slow down. They had arrived just in time, as they saw police helicopters land on roofs around town.</p><p>“Hey, Claire?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why did you want to come here in the first place?”</p><p>“My brother, Chris went missing up by the mountains a few months ago, I’m just gonna try to find leads,” Claire replied, tearing up.</p><p>“Kid, it’s ok, it’s ok, we’ll find him,”</p><p>“I hope so,”</p><p>The car stopped at a three way, where Leon noticed it was dead silent, even for a night in their minor city.</p><p>“Claire?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“You hear something?”</p><p>Claire turned around and screamed.</p><p>“What?” Leon turned his head.</p><p>“Oh. My. God.” A semi was heading directly towards them, its headlights fully illuminated. </p><p>“CLAIRE, RUN!” Leon yelled, busting open his car door, with Claire doing the same.</p><p>Just as they both jumped out, the semi had its impact with the car, totaling it. The semi crashed into the warehouse in front of them, exploding.</p><p>“Claire, are you ok?!” Leon yelled, after breathing in.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll make it, what about you Leon?!”</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Wasn’t your gun in the car?”</p><p>“I’ll find a fresh one, how are you Leon?!” Claire screamed, worried for Leon.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Leon yelled back, checking for injuries. “Let’s meet up at the RPD, ok?”</p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p>And thus, they split, starting their journeys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leon - First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not updating in a while, here's how I'm handling the A and B sides of this story.</p><p>Every other chapter will switch between characters, with a exception for plot important chapters. (I.E Meeting Ada/Laurie)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon was scared.</p><p>He didn’t want to admit it. But he was.</p><p>His flashlight illuminating the majority of the room he was in, Leon wondered if he could somehow restart the car, and drive out of town. Sure, he would be leaving that girl to die, but he was a police officer, and she was what? A biker? Leon grimaced, wondering how he could think of something so fucked. The Police were meant to Serve and Protect, not Beat Up and Leave to Die.</p><p>Suddenly, Leon felt himself being watched yet again. Turning around, his flashlight illuminated a shape, a shape with a mask. </p><p>“Hey buddy, there’s a curfew going on, you should get to your house and stay inside.” Leon lowered his flashlight, and that’s when he noticed it.</p><p>A knife.</p><p>A knife with blood.</p><p>“D-down on the ground, Michael,” Leon shakily muttered, pulling up his gun. Michael, bored with his prey, walked into a different room, and vanished. Leon, who was following, questioned where he went.</p><p>Leon left the warehouse, pulling out his flashlight to find the best route to the RPD. On the way, he found someone on their front porch, smoking a cigarette. Deciding to take a light break, Leon sat down on the porch chair.</p><p>“Insane, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Hmph, yeah.”</p><p>“What’s your name, stranger?”</p><p>“Leon Kennedy.”</p><p>“Robert Kendo, nice to meet you Leon.” Robert handed Leon his pack of cigarettes.</p><p>“Sorry, I don’t smoke.”</p><p>“Good, don’t want a young one life like yours ruined.”</p><p>A silence formed between them, Kendo interrupting with a small question.</p><p>“... Hey, Leon?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You think you’ll be able to take that fucker down with a little peashooter like that?”</p><p>“Honestly, no sir.”</p><p>“I have a gun shop down the street from the RPD, whaddya say we stop by there?”</p><p>“Hell yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Claire - First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire frantically looked around, desperate to find some sort of weapon. She had been exploring the Raccoon streets, but could only find various survival knives, and while she would pick them up, she would’ve preferred something with more range. Stumbling upon a basketball court, she opened the backdoor, walking through the court and examining it. Looking down, Claire spotted a small black object.</p><p>Perfect, a tazer.</p><p>She picked it up, fiddling with the trigger a few times. There is no way it would kill Michael, but it could knock him out for a bit. Hearing shuffling coming from behind her, Claire ran out of the court, running up a set of stairs. Looking behind her, she instantly recognized who it was.</p><p>The Shape.</p><p>Claire continued to run, hoping Michael wouldn’t try and follow, as she wanted to conserve the taser for when she would need it.</p><p>…</p><p>Claire had ultimately ended up at the backstreets of Raccoon, staring at her flip phone, which reflected a time of 1:32 AM back at her. She walked up to a fence, laying her back on it, as she begun to wonder where it all went wrong, she heard a voice call her name. </p><p>“CLAIRE?!”</p><p>Turning around, Claire spotted Leon, who now had a shotgun hanging off his back.</p><p>“Leon!”</p><p>Leon walked down the metal stairs that were at the back of the RPD, and approached Claire, the fence blocking both of them.</p><p>“Hey… hey,” Leon muttered, panting from all the running he had to do.</p><p>“Can’t speak?”</p><p>“No, not really.”</p><p>“Hah, me neither, you encounter that fucker yet?”</p><p>“Yeah, back at that warehouse where that truck crashed, you?”</p><p>“Back at the basketball court, he didn’t seem to do anything though…”</p><p>“Hey, tell you what, if I find something to cut this fence, I’ll let you know, and also, take this.” Leon threw a radio above the fence, Claire catching it.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“One more thing.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Any luck with Chris?”</p><p>“No, but I’ll find him.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit.” Leon walked back to the stairs, giving one last glance at Claire before heading back into the RPD.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now that it's summer, expect me to update it alot more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>